custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyanide
'Cyanide '''is a warrior who serves the Order of Mata Nui, and always enjoys a good fight when encountering the likes of the Brotherhood and other nemesis's to the Order. Biography Not much is known of Cyanide's origin before joining the Order of Mata Nui, but what ended up leading to him joining the Order was when he came across an island fortress, who's commander was none other than Makuta Intor, meaning it was a Brotherhood outpost. Cyanide confronted Intor and a couple of his Rahkshi and defeated them and held off Intor long enough to rescue a captured Toa named Kylord. Unknowingly, two Order members named Axonn and Dortan witness his bold and daring deed, and saw him useful to join the Order. Cyanide would optimistically agree, and would end up enjoying his assignments in the Order: as he'd be recruited as a Commando and would hunt down certain Brotherhood relative targets. During one mission, he alongside with a recently recruited member named Vecca would go onto a mission and sabotage a Brotherhood Outpost, being run by Makuta Wrekan. On another mission, he was along side with Warsoa and Deccon, dealing with a small group of Rahkshi lead by a Makuta Sulvo, in which Warsoa would terminate him personally. After a report from Deccon that "Brutal" and his group head down to Karda Nui to assassinate Makuta Tazzuk, both Warsoa and Cyanide would go there as well to assist them in their mission. When they arrived and spotted the Toa, they were being assaulted by Tazzuk and his Berserk Beast, in which Cyanide would defeat them easily after blasting them with his Midak Missile Launcher. After regrouping with "Brutal's" team, they then went to a small Av-Matoran stalactite and reheal a wounded Toa Kylord. After a brief ambush from Makuta Fearack, it was actually a distracting for Makuta Intor to capture two of their elite Toa. They then went on a rescue mission. Cyanide, along with "Brutal" and Kylord would deal with Insorz, Grekk and others for a while. When Makuta Intor arrived into the battle, he single-handley knocked out all of his opponents, and would escape along with his fellow brothers and sister. Cyanide is currently with the others, preparing for their ultimate battle against Makuta Tazzuk and his allies. He is currently in Karda Nui, helping the Toa against Makuta Tazzuk and his allies. Abilities and Traits Not much is known about Cyanide's species, but what is known is that he has poison-relative powers, and is also immune to poison-like substance. While Cyanide is consider to be bold and daring, he can sometimes be wreckless and clueless, which tends to sometimes get himself off-guard when in combat. He simply tries to accomplish his mission and defeat his foes in whatever way is beneficial for him to complete the task at hands. Mask and Tools While he's no Toa, he does wear a powered Kanohi Hau, Mask of Shielding, and carries the Cyanide Sword, and the Midak Missile Launcher. Trivia *Cyanide is KylerNuva's brother's Self-MOC. *Cyanide is schedule to make an appearance in "''Vecca's Vindication." *When KylerNuva made Cyanide, his brother gave him the details of how he wanted Cyanide to look like; such as the coloring scheme, the Kanohi, and the name. *KylerNuva revealed that Cyanide will have a larger role in his storyline, starting with him in "War of Brutality", and will also have a "brother-sister" relationship with Order member, Vecca. KylerNuva stated that this relationship will reflect on the real-life relation with his brother and sister. Appearences *''The Brutal Mission'' (First appearance) *''The Brutal Mission: Deleted Scenes'' *''War of Brutality'' *''Vecca's Vindication'' Category:User:KylerNuva Category:Order of Mata Nui